1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging sensor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A back-side illumination solid-state imaging sensor can be used in an image sensing system represented by a digital camera or the like. Since the back-side illumination solid-state imaging sensor is provided with, for example, a structure including insulating layers and wiring layers on the opposite side of the light incident side, it is more advantageous than a front-side illumination solid-state imaging sensor in that the light sensitivity of each photoelectric conversion portion improves.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-209677 discloses the structure of a back-side illumination solid-state imaging sensor which includes an opening, formed on the back side of a substrate, for providing an electrode (pad), and a protection film for covering the side faces of the opening. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-209677, it is possible to prevent moisture absorption from the opening by covering the side faces of the opening with the protection film.
When performing etching to form an opening on the back side of the solid-state imaging sensor, a resist pattern can be formed. When removing the resist pattern, however, microlenses may get damaged. Furthermore, after performing etching, a microlens array may get damaged due to an external environment.